In vehicles, rotary switches are widely used for the functions of side lights, low beams, fog headlights and rear fog lights. Additional switching positions can be provided for the parking light and for an automatic function. These rotary switches are installed in a receiving opening in the dashboard of the vehicle. If there is a need for repairs, it should be possible to remove the rotary switch from the dashboard non-destructively. In a known configuration of a rotary switch, there are two sliding latches on the cylindrical part of the switch housing that are diametrically opposed to each other and that can be retracted and extended. In the retracted position of the latches, the switch housing can be slid into the receiving opening in the dashboard. In the extended position of the latches, they grasp behind the inner edge of the receiving opening in the dashboard, as a result of which the switch housing is secured axially in the dashboard. In the opposite axial direction, a ring-shaped faceplate—which is latched to the switch housing and which surrounds the rotary switch—lies on a recessed shoulder of the dashboard. The slides are actuated by setting the rotary switch in a certain rotational position, by axially moving the rotary switch in the direction of the switch housing with a pulling or pushing action and, at the same time, by turning the knob opposite to the action of recovery springs. The latches are now no longer projecting radially beyond the circumference of the switch housing so that said housing can be pulled out of the installation opening. However, since the latches only act as stops in the axial direction, the switch housing does not fit tightly in the installation opening of the dashboard.